lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Space 4: Too Much Poop
Isaac Clark was pooping out of his butt. He pooped and he pooped and he pooped, and he pooped out of his butt. "I hath pooped quite a large amount of poop" he said to him self, "and I shall poop yet more on this most glorious of days ." He felt it fill up the legs of his suite ,as a steady stream of poop flowed out of his plum love-hole, it was wet, he could tell. Just as Isaac was in the middle of a poop filled bliss, Ellie walked into the spaceship. She was stopped dead in her tracks by a fowl wall of stench, perpetrated by Isaac's poops. "Isaac is that..." Ellie stammered, trying not to pass out from the stench "Isaac are you pooping? Out of your butt?! " Isaac took of his mask and looked at Ellie with remorseful, yet, joy filled eyes. "yes, I am pooping, Ellie, I am pooping out of my butt Ellie" Ellie looked deep into Isaac's eyes, bewildered by both the stench and his attitude regarding the massive pile of poop that was slowly leaking from his space suite. "why are you pooping so much?" she asked of Isaac, on the verge of vomiting. "I, my dear Ellie, am not entirely sure. I awoke from my nights slumber in such a fashion that my bed, and my lower body, was covered in my poops" he told her, being over slightly as to make it easier to poop "My butt has continued to poop in such a fashion all day, with no end in sight" Ellie just stood there, unsure about how to proceed from this point. "DO you know what cou..." she started to say until she felt a grumble in her butt. "O god no." she pleded as she felt herself begin to poop out of her butt. "Issac...Issac" she proclaimed "I'm pooping from...". "From your butt?" Isaac asked. Ellie nodded in confirmation as tears began to from in her eyes. Isaac waddled over to her, still bent over, legs splayed partly. "there there my dear girl." Issac said, wiping a tear from her cheek with a finger that was slowly being engulfed by poops "there is no need to fret, we shall persuasive through this together, Caster's men did in their many clashes with the dirt worshiping heathens" "I'm...I'm scared Isaac" Ellie whimper as she felt poop being to seep out of her pants. Isaac shook his head " Why my love?" Isaac asked "this is a joyous day, a day for celebration even!" Ellie stared at Isic for a few moments "How the fuck do you figure!" she screamed, as her poop begin to from a small pile under her. "It's quite simple my dear, we are both pooping from our butts uncontrollable, this is true, but we are doing it together. It's a sort of bonding experience." Issac said as he leaned in to kiss her, poop overflowing from the neck of his suite. Ellie pushed him away with a violent shove, making him hit the walls of his space ship, forcing a loud squishing sound to be made from the poop in side his suite. She clenched her fists in rage as the leggings of her pants began to turn a deep brown form the poop. "I am pooping from my butt and you think this is the time for kisses? What tht fuck is wrong with you, why are you not more upset about this?" she asked as tears wan down face, mixing with the sizable pile of poop beneath her. Issac took a moment to think, stroking the bottom of his chin with him poop filled gloves, the outside of his suite now totality covered by the overflowing poop from his butt. " In my many travels across the universe, my lovey Ellie, I have learned to stay both calm and collected, even when the world is falling around you. This compounded with the fact that poop coming out of my butt at a pace that will not allow it self to be controlled by earthly forced, not being the WORST thing I have encountered, fosters this nonchalant attitude that you see to take so much expiation to." Ellie looked down at the floor in shame as she begin to squat along with Issac, tear now flowing like a waterfall from here eyes, forming a small murky swamp of salty poop-tears. "You're right Issac" she said through her tears "I'm sorry...I over reacted." "It's all right my love" Issac said with a hearty chuckle as he embraced Ellie in his warm lumpy, poop filled arms. "I love you" he whispered into her ear "I love you too" she responded. Issac looked deeply into her eyes, as she did into his. They read each others souls and knew what the other was thinking. They moved their head in closer to one another and embraced in a kiss, as the piles of poop from both Ellie's and Issac's butts flowed into one each other Just as Ellie and Isaac felt the warmth of each others lips, a necromorf burst into the space ship. "RARARWARWRAWRARWRA I AM A NECROMORPH!" it shrieked at them, arms flawing in the air "AND I WILL EAT YOU BECASUE IT WAS WAHT A NECROMORP DOES!" "My god" Isaac exclaimed as he pushed him self away from Ellie and crab walked to his plasma cutter, poop fling out of his suite at an accelerated rate. "Ellie my love, get away from that foul beast." The Necromorfe swung at Ellie with its long spike lick arm, but Ellie, in a haste to get away from the monster, had tripped on he poop and fell to the ground, inadvertently ducking the necromopsh attack. "GOD DAMNT IT JSUT HOLDSTILL FOR A FUCKING SECOND!" the necromorph shouted in frustration. "No, you hold you you mother fucking, I'm covered in my poop that has come out of my butt, give me a sec to clean it off." Ellie said as Issac aimed his plasma cutter at the necromorphs arm. "Foul beat!" Issac roared"I would rather not see this come to blows, for me and my lovely Ellie are in the middle of pooping out of our butts together and I would like to avoid mixing your blood with our poop, so if you leave now I shall not pursue." "NONONONONO I WANT TO EAT YOU BECASUE I AM VERY HUNGRY AND ALL IVE HAD TO EAT TO DAY IS SOME LIFESAVORS AND THATS BAD FOR MY BLOOD SUGUR!" the necromoprh shouted in reply. "Very well then, have it you way, but know that I didn't want it to come to this." Issac readied his plasma cutter and was ready to pull the plasma trigger when Ellie interpupted him "Issac wait, It's blood will mess up our poop!" she exclaimed. "Yes dear I know, but would would you rather me do; let it eat you?" Ellie pushed her self up from the pile of poop that she was sitting in, caking her hands in poops. She scuttled over to Issac and whispered in his ear. "Awwww!" Issac said point a finger in the air "a red letter idea Ellie, are you ready?" he asked, she nodded yes in reply. The both turned thee backs on the necromoph and bent down into doggy stuly position. Ellie took off her poop soked pants and panties, and Issac un-buttond the butt flap on his space suite. "ONE" Ellie cryed, contorting her face, poop stil lcomming out of her butt. "TWO" Isace yelld as he clenched his fists, popp still coming out of his butt as well. "THREE" they shouted simultanisly, and shot a powerfull torrent of poop stright at the necromorph. "OO GOD WHAT NO STOP IT" the necromph pleded, cover his face with his arms "STOP SHOOTING A HIGH POWER STREAM OF POOP OUT OF YOUR BUTTS AT ME PLEASE ITS BAD FOR MY BLOOD SUGAR!" "I'm aflwy sorry about this old sport, but you left us with no other alternitive." Issacs worlds were straind due to the massive amoun of consentratin it taaks to poop from ones butt in such a manner that he was. Ellie, too, was starting to feel the affects of poop from her butt this hard, wobbling a bit. "I'm feeling a bit light headed Issac" Ellie said bring the back of her head to her forhead "I don't think I can..." At that moment she passed out fro mthe emens stress placed upon her butt. "My love, no" Issace exclamed, reaching out to catch his fainted, but still pooping, Ellie. "It's fin love, you have earned your rest." He places ellie underneat one of his arms, holding her up so that the poop coming out of her butt, which hadent decresed in intensity, was stil laimd at the necromorph. "O GOD DOAMN IT YOU TOW FUCKING KNOW IT OFF. ITS REALLY BAD FOR MY OOOGODOASDASJKLDA" the necromorph shriked in pain as one of his amrs fling off, then his other arm, then a leg, then his other leg. All of his extremities were forced off of his decaying, magled, poop coved body until lhe was nothing but a torso and a head "GODDAMN IT!" the necrompe said "LOOK WHAT YOU DID". Elklie, awoken by the shoting of the necromorph, turnd to him and, in a slight groggy voice, said "HA that wil ltech you to interupt our kiss, now, wher were we?" she asked issac. "Right about here" he replied as he voilently thrus him self into her ches and began to passinatly bweign to kiss her, his toung sliding in her mouth and wrapping it self around hers. "AWW THATS GROSS." the necromop said. Ellie turned issac "what are we gunna do with that thing now?" she asked him. "Well we could" Issacs thought was interupted by the whalings of the necromorph. "O NOS I GOTS A GURMBLY BUTTS NOW TO!" it shouted as poop began to come out of it's butt. It was a smal trickle at first, but the stream of poop quickly gaind strengh and became poerfull enough to make the necromrphs stumpy body spin the the knee high lake of poops that had formed in the space ship/ "THIS IS VERY BAD FOR MY BLOOD SUGAR" he shouted as he spun round and round in the thick brow liquid. Issac and Ellie laughed for a bit before continuing to embrace eachoer in a fiery Latina kiss. The stood like that, necrmorps body spinning behind them, for a good few house. They kissed and they kissed and they kissed, unaware that the space ship was slowly begin filled with poop. As Ellie, Issac, and the stumpy necromorp slowly drown in a ocean of their own poops, Issaic thought to him self "I have pooped a lot from my butt" And then a skeleton spawned Category:Potty Humor Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:NSFW Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:English Class Failure Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Random Capitalization Category:Title that makes babbies laugh